cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiser Martens
Kaiser Martens is the ruler of the nation Deutschland and one of the three leaders of the Volksleitung alliance. Curiously enough, he wasn't born in Germany, not even in Europe, but actually in Argentina, the 30th of September, of an unknown year sometime between 1975-1995 accordingly to estimations. Son of a Hamburg-born businessman and an Italian Psychologist, in spite of his Kaiser title and status he in fact has no relationship to any Royal families. He spent his early years there in Buenos Aires where he was born, until he departed to Germany with a Cambridge CPE, a Deutsch Grosszertifikat, a Taekwon-do I DAN ITF (Which would later become IV) and a Medicine Dr. title, to settle there, with proper European Union documentation. There in Germany he lived a good, happy life until the Republic started to turn more and more into a dictatorship, with violations of human rights starting to be more and more common. The increased amount of unhappiness due to these barbaric practices led him to move over to politics, where he started to preach against the government and in favor of Germanic unity, and the importance of education, among other things. Growing over a relatively short time more and more popular, he was attacked by the government's Gestapo, his house set on fire and attacked physically several times, until several groups started to actively, through military means, oppose the corrupt regime. During this period of separation of the German Territories and violence, called Silver Revolution (Silver because it was more appreciated than gold in ancient German cultures), Martens emerged as one of the most popular leaders of the German nations that were left, and by being the first and the one to take Berlin, he was also the only one to be able to claim the name "Deutschland" for the territories that his group, the Einherjar and the 5th SS Wiking claimed under his leadership. His nickname on the battlefield and politics, Kaiser, soon turned into an actual title as he was crowned Kaiser Martens Von Deutschland, and began the reconstruction process after the Battle for Berlin, when his forces defeated the last forces of the dictatorship, causing the end of the Silver Revolution. With this came the end of Christianity in Germany, with the country returning instead to old Asatrú, old Norse religion beliefs, love for the land and culture, and nationalism. After the revolution he dedicated himself to leading each and every aspect of Deutschland during its reconstruction, a complete reorganization of the government, the land, changing things almost overnight, soon leading Germany into a golden age, becoming in time one of the world powers, and one of the most renowned German Nations. He was for a long time affiliated to the NPO, and served, with nuclear capability, in the war against the CoaLUEition, fighting bravely but having to surrender to avoid total destruction at the hand of the Legion, when it betrayed the NPO, in what would otherwise have been an easy victory for his Reichswehr. Soon after this he joined up with Volksleitung, becoming one of its leaders, and began actively helping the reconstruction of Germany, as well as finally his dream, an actual unification, now becoming a reality. These days Germany is one of the 5% strongest nations in the world once more, because to quote Martens, "The Valkyries Are On Our Side." Not much is known about Martens' personal life. Even though he seems to be greatly empathic and eloquent, good at socializing, he seems to be for the most part a loner. No personal relationships with anyone are known, he could be denominated perhaps a passionate workaholic for his Fatherland and projects. It is known that he enjoys European music, for he carries around an MP3 player all the time, and that he practices Taekwon-do enthusiastically. Another strange thing is that he seems not to grow older in spite of the years. In a word, The Kaiser is really known, but Martens is a mystery. Notoriously, Keitel Merco Martens, Kaiser's half brother, is the ruler of Österreich (Austria), so both nations function pretty much as one, in a tight Anschluss. He would later continue to be the Emperor of Nordreich and then Norden Verein until comments that could be seen as racist were seen by the public. He publically apologized and stepped down from the throne not to further dishonor it, and migrated to Black Defence Council One of the most controversial figures, having led his alliances into many battles, he has also gained a number of enemies, and many believe him to be a Nazi. His legacy lasts in Berlin, where he still resides, having pushed away Abrahamic and non-germanic influences back away, taking the land back to the ancient Germanic religion and culture while at the same time modernizing it. He is also infamous for personally going to the frontlines in customized Panzers to battle alongside his own troops, often wrecking havoc or simply terrorizing the enemy. Also, see Martenism and Nordland, concepts that he has created. Category:Individuals Category:Fascism Category:Nordreich Category:Controversial Political Figures Category:Nordreich Blood Category:Member of Nordreich